WITH YOU MY BABY WOOKIE
by lonely19day
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga,aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi XD ff pertama saya with pairing Yewook


Annyeong…saya author baru di sini,jadi ini epep pertama saya,heehee walaupun gaje abal abal XD

**WITH YOU MY BABY WOOKIE**

**PAIRING : YEWOOK**

**SUPER JUNIOR HANYA MILIK TUHAN SEMATA**

**RATED: T SEMI M**

**WARNING : YAOI,ABAL,GAJE,ANEH,TYPOS,DLL DST DSB**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ**

"Hoammmm…."seorang namja berkepala kelapa #? Menguap dengan tidak elitnya di depan gerbang sekolah,dengan langkah gontai layaknya kura-kura ngesot namja itu berjalan memasuki area SM Senior High School yang bisa dibilang ukurannya seluas lapangan Gelora Bung Karno."Pagi-pagi begini jelas saja masih sepi, kalau begini lebih baik tadi aku tidur lagi saja" omelnya sambil menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai 2.

Tahukah anda siapa namja pengomel tersebut? YA. Dia adalah Kim Jong Woon, atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan Yesung karena kepala jumbonya #plak upss maksudnya karena keindahan suaranya yang merdu bagaikan burung pipit sekarat ketimpa pohon #plak plak plak. Tapi sayang belum banyak warga sekolah yang tahu tentang keindahan dan kemerduan suara seorang Yesung dikarenakan dia adalah namja kuper nan pabo yang tidak terlalu pandai bergaul tapi cerewetnya minta ampun mengalahkan ibu-ibu yang udah setaon gak dikasih uang belanja sama suaminya. Di sekolah dia cukup populer karena ketampanan dan keeksisannya tiap perpisahan sekolah sebagai pelawak dadakan yang walau pun garing tapi dijamin yeoja satu sekolahan bakalan treak gaje menyebut namanya di setiap dia tampil.

Yesung kini telah sampai di koridor lantai dua dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari kelas 11-A, karena penasaran dia melongokkan kepalanya ala slow motion ke kelas yang pintunya memang sejak awal terbuka,mungkin sudah ada murid yang datang,pikirnya. Namun, betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat ke kelas itu ada dua orang yang sedang melakukan "sesuatu" di atas meja. Penasaran apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dan siapa yang melakukannya Yesung semakin melongokkan kepala besarnya di pintu sedikit biar nggak ketauan. Di sana, dua orang manusia sedang bercumbu dengan liarnya,seoarang namja dan yeoja yang Yesung ketahui adalah hubaenya. Mereka berdua duduk di atas meja sambil saling berciuman dengan liarnya, saling melumat satu sama lain sambil membuat desahan yang membuat Yesung memanas. Sang namja menggunakan tangannya untuk memainkan payudara si yeoja yang masih tertutup seragam sekolah dengan nakal. Sedangkan sang yeoja meremas 'sesuatu' yang telah mengeras di antara selangkangan pasangannya.

"Ughhh…sayang…hemmm..ah..ah..mmmmmm"erang yeoja tersebut sambil terus melumat bibir -tiba sang namja melepaskan ciumannya kemudian membuka celanya."Bolehkah..aku masukkan sekarang…"tanyanya dengan tatapan nakal lalu membuang celana seragamnyake sembarang arah dan malah nyangkut di vas bunga yang ada di meja guru. "Tentu saja ,ayo lakukan dengan cepat, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dan ingin cepat merasakannya.."jawab si yeoja denga sayu lalu membuka rok dan celana dalamnya memperlihatkan organ vitalnya yang errr lapar. Yesung sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat adegan yang dia kira hanya ada di kaset yadong yang suka dipinjamnya tiap malam minggu buat melepas penat dan kejombloan dari teman sekelasnya yang bernama Eunhyuk . Yesung merasa celananya sudah sangat sesak. Dari pada ambil resiko dia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat nista itu dengan perlahan kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya di kelas 12-A.

"Omoooo, apa tadi yang barusan kulihat itu,aduh,parah anak-anak jaman sekarang udah berani melakukan hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu di sekolah pula,aish sialan"gerutunya pas dia duduk di bangkunya. "Yesung,kau kenapa pagi-pagi udah menggerutu gak jelas gitu? Lagi dapet ya?" Tanya Heechul yang baru datang dengan asal lalu duduk di sebelah Yesung. "Kau ini hyung,mengagetkanku saja""Kau lah yang mengagetkanku kepala balon,jam segini sudah ada di sekolah seperti hantu saja" canda Heechul dengan garingnya ditemani dengan suara jangkrik yang entah berasal dari mana."Berhentilah mengejekku hyung "

Tuut tuut tuut

Tiba-tiba hape Heechul berbunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk."Dari siapa hyung?"tanya Yesung dengan malas."Oh,ini dari dongsaeng baruku,namanya Kim Ryeowook"jawab Heechul nyante kayak di hutan."Sejak kapan kau punya dongsaeng baru hyung""Sejak kemarin,dia baru saja bergabung dengan klub musik. Dia anak yang manis dan baik,kau pasti akan senang bila mengenalnya"kata Heechul dengan bangganya"Sepulang sekolah kau akan kukenalkan dengannya,mau ya yayayay?"paksa Heechul pada Yesung sambil melakukan jurus Meong eyes yang malah bikin Yesung ilpil plus bonus kejang-kejang di tempat."Berhentilah mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu hyung,mengerikan,lagi pula Kim Ryeowook itu pasti bukan orang baik dan manis seperti yang kau katakana,kau itu kan licik hyung" "Apa katamu?Beraninya kau bilang begitu,dasar kepala besssar!"kemudian terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara dua mahluk yang sama-sama aneh itu.

Pas istirahat…

Yesung lagi bête dan menggalau karena pulsanya abis #plak maksudnya karena kejadian tadi pagi yang dia alami. Jadilah dia gak ikut pasukannya pergi shopping ke kantin dan lebih memilih untuk nyante di atas atap. Dia duduk di dekat penampungan air,tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok atau sesuatu mungkin sedang tertidur tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Lagi-lagi karena penasaran didekatinya mahluk yang duduk sambil tertidur mungkin karena kelelahan. Yesung membaca name tag yang ada di seragamnya,Kim Ryeowook kira-kira begitulah tulisannya,jangan-jangan dia orang yang dibicarakan oleh Heechul hyung? Pikirnya sambil mengamati wajah orang itu. Cukup manis memang…errr tunggu dulu,wajah itu terlihat familiar,dia seperti …

NAMJA YANG TADI PAGI MELAKUKAN "SESUATU"DENGAN SEORANG YEOJA DI KELAS!

Teriak Yesung tapi dalam hati,entah apa yang akan terjadi dengannya setelah ini…

**X TBC X**

Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktunya,maaf kalau ancuuuuuuur dan pendek bangeeet banget,XO saran dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan cerita ^_^


End file.
